When opposites collide
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: What happens when two enemies who hate each other with a passion, come together in a wild, fetish fuelled night? Is only one of them a willing participant? BDSM, Abuse, Serious Yaoi, Torture. rated for SERIOUSLY ADULT THEMES.


**When Opposites Collide**

_By C. Howe_

Stars sparkled and flickered against the clear night sky, with the crescent moon tinted a pale red. This night, was no ordinary night. There was something in the air, almost undetectable, yet still tangible. It was a still night, not a single breeze or insect call, only the babbling sound of the water in the fountain. Strange and eerie shadows, were cast by the trees and shrubs, that filled the grounds. Even the fallen leaves upon the cobble paths, did not dare to move. Although the moon wasn't nearly as bright in color, it's light was still enough to fully illuminate any areas not cluttered by foliage. The grey stone of the buildings even glowed like pure silver in the ethereal other worldly light from the tainted moon.

His keen lilac eyes surveyed all, from his perch atop the main building, silvery hair still and reflecting the moonlight. This was his job. Be it day or night, he was charged with keeping watch and making sure nothing..unwanted..was to occur. Disciplinary committee member, student, vampire hunter..Zero Kiryuu.

Adored by Yuki Cross and yet feared by all the other girls at Cross Academy, for his bad ass demeanour, Zero was not one to pander to romantic ideals. But he held a secret deep within him, not just that he was a vampire himself, but that he was bi-sexual. Yes he had deep feelings for Yuki, but he also held a deeply hidden desire to be dominated as well, by a man. Not just any man though. One ruby eyed brunette that both irritated him and set his blood racing to his groin. Night class president and pure blood vampire...Kaname Kuran.

Zero got a sudden sensation of not being alone, on his rooftop perch. He could feel the tingling on the back of his skull, like he was being watched. No, not simply watched. Stared at. The ominous pressure that made the air about him heavy, told him volumes of who was behind him. It wasn't Yuki or the headmaster, they were incapable of such an aura. Only vampires could command such a presence..only pure bloods, to be precise. And judging from the intensity, it could be only one. Him. The one he desired so wrongly. Zero didn't move a muscle, but he was on edge and ready to fight if he had to.

He was about to get, one hell of a shock.

"A pleasant evening, wouldn't you agree Zero?" Came Kaname's smooth, high classed tone of voice, as he stepped closer to Zero's back.

"It's quiet if that's what you mean." Zero's tone left no room for argument "I still don't like it. It's too quiet."

"Always so suspicious Zero. You really could learn, to relax more." Kaname said, the smile on his pale lips, audible in his voice.

"Relax? Kind of impossible with all of you vampires here in the school.." Zero's words stopped, as a hand covered his face "Ah! What are you do-iiiinnnng..." Zero fell limply to the ground.

"Time to train my pawn a little." Kaname said, a half wicked smile on his lips, as he picked Zero up with ease and vanished into the shadows.

000000

Consciousness was slow to come to Zero. His mind felt a bit fuzzy, like he had gotten blind drunk or taken some medication that made him groggy. He tried to open his eyes, a normal response. But he couldn't. Something, that felt like cloth prevented his lids from moving. Okay that wasn't right. He then tried to move, another normal bodily response one did when waking up. Again nothing. There appeared to be restraints holding him in place. He could feel the stiff leather around his wrists and once he was fully aware of those, he noticed the ones around his ankles too. Now that his mind was awake enough to register sensations, he became acutely aware, of how his body felt..devoid of clothing. He struggled and tugged at the restraints to get free, the metallic tinkling sound, told him there were chains involved too. Just what in the hell was going on here!

"I see your awake now." Kaname's voice was soft, a hint of something new in his tone, something potentially dangerous.

"What in the hell have you done to me Kaname!" Zero demanded, in a biting tone, struggling a bit more to get free "Release me right now!" the hatred in his voice was as transparent as glass.

"I'm afraid I cannot release you as of yet Zero." Kaname said flatly, the sound of soft material rubbing together sounded as he shifted in his seat, a rather gaudy thing with red velvet against a solid brass frame "As for what I have done to you, well, this is part of the intensive training I plan to put you through."

"Training!" Zero's temper was flaring now, as he struggled more, making the chains rattle loudly "Just what the hell kind of training requires I be restrained like _this_!" his mind raced with thoughts of what might be about to happen to him, the slight chill in the air, told him they were in a basement room somewhere.

"Stamina training Zero." Kaname's tone was smooth, as he sat there looking at his 'Pawn', laying there face down upon the table with restraint bars at his ankles and his wrists, keeping him spread eagled "If you are to assist in protecting Yuki, I have to know you will be able to keep defending her, no matter how long the fight lasts."

"What the?" Zero was momentarily distracted, the mere mention of Yuki and protecting her, had him thinking hard about this whole situation.

Just as Kaname wanted it. Keeping Zero mentally off kilter this way, meant Kaname could put his plan into action. Do as he pleased without resistance, and fulfill his desires. He planned to fully take advantage of Zero's current _position _and make sure to thoroughly enjoy it too. Kaname stood up and walked slowly over to where Zero's head was, dancing the tips of the first two fingers of his right hand, lightly over Zero's silvery hair. So soft, unlike it's prickly owner who flinched at the touch. The sloping curve of Zero's bare back was enticing, his shoulders rising and falling gently, with each breath taken. His vertebra were slightly visible under his pale skin, leading down to the hollow of his back and further down, to the cleft of his buttocks and those firm yet silky cheeks that were currently covered in goosebumps. The light of the flickering candles in the room, set in ornate wrought iron stands, dancing along Zero's naked flesh.

"Why are you touching my hair?" Zero asked suspiciously "I though this was 'Stamina' training. What does stamina have to do with a persons hair?" he didn't like that Kaname was seeing him this way, naked and chained down...he just wished he could see the expression on the high and mighty vampires face.

That one thought, made Zero's cock twitch and it was then he realised, there was something odd about this table he was laying on. The first thing to strike him, was the hole that apparently his genitals were dangling through, meaning when his cock twitched it bumped the underside of the table a bit. The next thing he was struck by, was the fact the table seemed to be made sturdier than most, topped with a soft leather padding and since when he struggled he didn't hear feet scraping on the floor, Zero guessed the table was bolted down. That meant the legs at least were made of metal. Next to catch his heightened senses was the scent in the air, candles and something sweet mixed with a sour odour, most likely wine he surmised. He could hear the faint sound of air whooshing passed a small opening, so soft it could only be classed as a draught. But it did reduce the temperature in this room.

Of course there was the unmistakable scent of Kaname himself, the unique smell he emitted, by being a vampire. Something a normal human would never be able to detect, but Zero was no mere mortal. Being a vampire himself, meant he had keener senses than regular people. Which in turn, meant he could asses his current location much easier than he normally would be able to. He puzzled over which building he was in the basement of, knowing there were several basement rooms in the school and dorm buildings. His train of thought was suddenly and rudely interrupted, when a palm slid over his butt cheek, almost caressively. His heart skipped a beat and his pulse raced, his breathing betraying him a little, as his lungs took in air in shallow gasps. How he had dreamed of being touched by those hands, in just such a way...but it was totally against his better judgement.

Judgement or no, he wanted it. Craved it, ached for it even. But he would be damned if he would let that fact be known. Especially to Kaname.

"I was merely checking your chi Zero. It's very strong, that is good." Kaname replied smoothly, then grinned silently as his captive flinched as he let his hand glide softly over that prime piece of ass beneath his palm "That is also, why I am touching you here. The flow of your strength is impressive. This tells me you should have plenty of stamina. And that Zero...is what I plan to test."

"My chi? Are seriously expecting me to believe that obvious lie Kana-ARGH!" Zero's protesting was cut short, by a sudden sharp pain on his back, his skin splitting as though he had paper cuts, dozens of them and it left his body blazing with the pain.

"Remember Zero, stamina in a fight, is very important." Kaname said, his tone sounding cruel and yet still smooth as always, he waved his hand once more and more cuts appeared on Zero's back, as the first batch were clotting quickly "Your vampire healing abilities should prove useful this evening Zero."

"ARGH!" Zero's mind was blank, the pain was incredible, who knew paper cuts in this quantity would hurt so much "You...your crazy...grrr...your just...torturing me for f-fun." he managed to bite out through clenched teeth, fists balling and his nails digging into his palms so hard, that blood trickled between his finger tips.

"Bleeding already Zero?" Kaname said, smelling the sweet metallic scent and moving back to the upper section of the table, leaning over he sniffed Zero's hand "You have no idea, how intoxicating that scent is." he said, as his ruby red eyes glowed like a demon.

"Ngh, haa haa go ahead then...if you think you can handle it..taste it." Zero challenged him, he knew Kaname would never drink his blood, but the mere invitation he had put forth, had his cock rigid as bedrock and weeping with a need to explode "What's the matter? Scared my blood might make you ill? I sure hope it does."

Oh Zero wanted so very much to taste Kaname's blood again, after that time he had saved him from dropping to a level E. But the fact that he had invited Kaname to taste _his _own blood, and the resulting reaction of that notion in his cock, made Zero aware of something else. Something cold, metallic and smooth. That was currently snugly encircling his ball sack and shaft. His mind puzzled over it a moment, until the answer came to him and his eyes would have bugged out his head, were they not covered by the blindfold. A cock ring. The evil jerk had made sure that Zero would not be able to cum at all. That only made his urge to do just that, more prominent. It was becoming very clear to Zero, just what kind of 'training' Kaname had in mind, to test his stamina. And he couldn't help the whimper that slipped from his lips.

"What ever is the matter Zero?" Kaname asked, bringing his face close to Zero's so his warm wine infused breath washed over Zero's face "Got a little problem? Perhaps if you do well in your training, I might assist you in solving it." he chuckled, that one bit of humour laced with suggestion.

Zero swallowed thickly. His skin felt hot and cold all at once. Perspiration slid down his forehead and was soaked up by the blindfold. His breathing shallowed more and he instinctively licked his lips. Kaname was taunting him. He must have found out, that Zero wanted to be treated this way and screwed into oblivion as well. But how could he know? Zero had never uttered a word to anyone about this fetish of his. His thoughts blurred and scattered, as he felt the touch of a warm, wet tongue upon his palm lapping slowly at the blood there. His challenge had been accepted. Zero groaned softly, trying not to let it out. He knew if he resisted, Kaname would continue, thinking it was torture for Zero. But it wasn't. Not by a long shot. His mind went fuzzy again, this time the good kind of fuzzy, the type which is accompanied by pleasure firing into every nerve of your body.

"What kind of, sick person, strips a guy and chains him down, wounds him and torments him, then licks his blood off his hand?" Zero said, trying to antagonise Kaname into doing something else, something altogether more kinky.

"The kind that wishes to be sure, you are the best man for the job." Kaname replied, before sinking his fangs into Zero's hand and suckling from his palm.

"Nnnrrrgghh! So drinking my blood is testing me? What, you think you can tell how strong I am from that?" Zero retorted, voice tinged with disdain "Your just doing this for your own sick pleasure. Aren't you?"

"Mmmnnn...hardly for my pleasure Zero." Kaname licked the blood from around his mouth "After all, how could I enjoy this, if the person I am doing it to is my enemy." he said coldly.

"Your enemy huh? Then tell me...why are you 'training' me?" Zero countered, balling his fists again and then feeling a sharp pain from something with studs, being struck against his bare ass "OUCH! What the hell was that!"

"Insubordination, results in punishment Zero." Kaname scolded him, then for good measure smacked his ass with the studded leather paddle again hard "Now, do as your told and no more trying to anger me. Or else I shall be forced to be a tyrant."

"Argh! A tyrant huh?" Zero retorted, almost smirking as he said "You don't have the balls to be a tyrant, you coward."

With that said, Zero got just what he wanted.

Kaname hit him again with the paddle and simultaneously waved his free hand, adding more cuts to the growing number of wounds upon Zero's back. Zero yelled out in pain, but his body craved more, his cock throbbed and wept, desperate to explode but unable to. The entire length of his body, every single nerve, was on fire from the pleasure. He wanted more. But in his current position, he wasn't too sure how to get it. Angering Kaname would only get him so far, after all. Kaname walked over to one of the candle stands and plucked one from the holder. Zero was breathing heavier now and Kaname planned to keep him on edge, with an added surprise of cruelty. There was still a nice deep pink patch upon Zero's ass cheek, his back was streaked slightly with his own blood and almost totally covered, in those little cuts. His cock was still firm, pointing straight down through that hole in the table. And that made Kaname's own cock harden further, pressing insistently against his pants.

Zero was revelling in his latest round of pain induced pleasure, so he wasn't really paying attention to what Kaname was up to. For his part, Kaname was cooking up so pretty evil ideas in his head and getting increasingly turned on by them. He stepped to Zero's left side and gazed across the expanse of his cut covered back. His handy work. He tipped the candle in his hand and let the hot molten wax spill down onto Zero's wounded back. The resulting yell was music to Kaname's ears, making his cock dance a little jig in his pants and almost scream for some attention of it's own. Zero bit his lip so hard, his fangs tore through the skin and he could taste his own blood. The pain was much more intense than before, but it only fuelled his arousal, his skin quivering under the assault. Kaname wasn't done yet though. He dripped a trail along Zero's back, leaving hot liquid wax here and there, onto cut and uncut skin alike, until he finally brought the line over Zero's ass cheek...

...and proceeded to spill the last of it, down between those smooth cheeks, so it dribbled over his perineum and then over his ball sack.

"AARRGGHH!" Zero yelled out louder than he had before, as the hot wax burned over his most sensitive area "Sadistic...bastard!" he bit out, though he silently thanked god or whoever, for what had just happened and his cock wept more as it tried to explode. Damn but he needed to cum, and badly.

"Hahaha, oh so I'm sadistic and a coward, eh Zero?" Kaname chuckled as he pinched the flame out on the candle and set it on the floor, proceeding to walk up to the head of the table "I'd say that little insult requires some punishment." he reached out and grabbed Zero's hair in a harsh grip, yanking his head up and getting his face right where he wanted it.

"Urgh! Yeah, funny how those two things go together." Zero bit back, feeling the pain in his neck from the harsh angle "So what now? You going to pull all my hair out or something? Jealous of it are we?" he taunted, knowing what might be coming next, truly hoping it was what he thought.

"I am not, nor have I ever been jealous of you Zero." Kaname said, his voice tinged with disgust "However, that mouth of yours has been spouting far too many insults at me..." Kaname unzipped his pants and let his length free "...I think it's time to give it something...else to do." he said, using his other hand to force open Zero's mouth and then forcefully shove his hard, weeping and pulsing cock into it, till he hit the back of Zero's throat.

Zero gagged and coughed around the thick intrusion, his eyes watered up at the roughness, the firm heat throbbing against his tongue. It was so sudden and so rough, that Zero almost choked. Well he did a bit, but he loved every second of it. This was what he wanted. To be treated like a sex slave. He moved his tongue a bit, feeling every ridge and contour of Kaname's cock and a groan slipped from him, unintentionally. Kaname tilted his head back and groaned softly, as the vibration teased along his shaft and into his body. He didn't bother to wait for Zero to get used to his cock or bother at all with a gentle pace. Kaname pulled out so only his tip was still in and then slammed back in, crashing against the back of Zero's throat. His pace was furious, pounding in and out of poor Zero's mouth, abusing it. Zero however, was loving the abusive treatment.

This was like some dream come true and he thought if he woke up now, he would just die inside. Only in his deepest, darkest fantasies had he _ever i_magined what this would feel like. His throat hurt from the impacts of Kaname's cock, his tongue was feeling sore with the vigorous friction, his jaw ached from being stretched too far to fit the thick length in. But he wasn't going to complain, far from it, he wanted to be abused more. Kaname was lost in his own little world right now, the wet heat around his cock was delicious and he was already so close to exploding. He never would have thought that being so rough with a sexual partner, would turn him on to such an extent. His thrusts were hard and he felt a small pang of guilt for doing this, but that soon faded when his shaft vibrated again...this time with much more power to it. Zero couldn't have stopped that needy groan, even if he had wanted to. He was getting so turned on by the roughness of all this, that his poor neglected cock, was straining against the cock ring...aching to burst and shower the floor with Zero's seed.

Zero moved his tongue the best he could. The sheer size of Kaname's cock was making that difficult, but with the way he was fucking his mouth, it made it even harder to accomplish. He swirled it, trying to get a feel for the rest of the large hunk of meat in his mouth. Ridged perfectly and tasting of sweet soap, pulsing wonderfully against his tongue and the roof of his mouth, Zero could even smell the light musky scent of Kaname's groin. He wasn't about to complain about the aching in his neck, from the awkward position his head was being held in. He knew if he complained, this whole escapade might stop. And he didn't want that. Another groan left Zero and it seemed that was all it needed, for Kaname's cock throbbed impatiently, right before the inevitable eruption that followed it. Kaname's seed shot forth and straight down Zero's throat. Hot, creamy and a touch salty. Zero swallowed it all, relished it even and then whimpered, as his own cock ached to burst too.

"Aaarrrhhhnnnn!" Kaname groaned loudly, letting his orgasm wash over him and panting hard from the onslaught, it was one of _the _best orgasms he'd had in a long time.

"Mmmmrrrrmmmmffff!" Zero moaned around the cock in his mouth, his eyes let loose a little of the water that had built in them, he knew his voice would bad for a few days after all this.

Kaname slipped his softening cock from Zero's mouth and staggered back a little bit, till the backs of his calves hit the chair he had been sitting in. Kaname slumped down into it, still catching his breath and his cock still protruding from his fly. He looked at his captive, half lidded ruby red eyes with the pupils still wide, as the last remnants of his orgasm still thrummed around his body. Zero gasped for air, the second that thick shaft left his mouth. Coughing and spluttering a bit, his lungs dragged in as much air as they could, in as short a time as possible. With each breath, Zero could feel the air rush down his trachea and sting as it did. Zero let his head fall with a soft thud onto the table top, right cheek pressed to the leather. Zero felt incredibly turned on now. Kaname felt incredibly satisfied now. Both men, whom would never say so in words, had thoroughly enjoyed that little moment of harsh, unbridled oral sex and were both left wanting more.

"You...trying to...suffocate me...with that thing...or something?" Zero asked, between breaths and with a raspy voice.

"Hardly...I could kill you...anytime I wanted to...without even lifting a finger." Kaname replied flatly, as his breathing came under control.

"Is that supposed to...impress me or something?" Zero countered, then whimpered a little, as his neglected and restrained cock made it's need known again "Ngh..."

"I really couldn't care less if you are or not Zero." Kaname said, then noted the whimper and grinned wickedly "Is that becoming..uncomfortable now, Zero?"

"Go to hell, Kaname." Zero spat, trying to sound menacing, but failing as he really did need to cum, and badly.

"Hahaha, I told you..." Kaname stood again, having regained both his breath and strength too "...do as your told and I might help you with that later." he chuckled, walking over to a smaller table off to his left.

"Don't need your help, thanks very much." Zero retorted, hoping if he was 'insubordinate' enough, Kaname might do something else to him.

Zero listened keenly, trying to figure out what Kaname was up to now. He had caught the sound of Kaname getting to his feet again and moving somewhere to his right. He picked up the sound of something metallic, then the sound of material hitting the floor too. Now when Kaname moved, his bare feet made a soft slapping noise on the hard concrete floor. Kaname had gone to the smaller table, shed all his clothes and left them in a pile, then picked up his weapon of choice from the selection on the table. A viscous looking implement. Around nine inches in length, solid red metal coated with over a dozen large silver metal nodules covering it's entire surface, with a five speed switch on the bottom. Zero had no idea what was coming. Kaname looked like he was about to torture a man for information. In his other hand he held a tube of lube, but he had no intentions of using that just yet. He stopped next to Zero's hip, set the tube down on the table and reached over to spread those smooth ass cheeks, seeing the puckered hole just waiting to be invaded.

His cock half wakened, he licked his lips idly and positioned the evil looking vibrator at Zero's rear entrance. The cold nodule on the tip contacted the puckered flesh and Zero flinched, gasped and tried to instinctively clinch his buttocks closed to avoid invasion. It was only a half hearted gesture though. For he _wanted _to be invaded, very much so. Kaname spread Zero's cheeks again, more insistently this time and then with one swift push, inserted the entire length of the vibrator into his ass...dry, without so much as a drop of lube. Zero almost screamed, feeling that hard cold item rammed into his ass, the pain from the slight tearing at his flesh was almost unbearable. But it felt good at the same time. Of course when Kaname turned the dial, to level three right off the bat, Zero's mind fuzzed out and his insides buzzed with pleasure. Those nodules, hit every single corner inside of him, including teasing at the edge of his prostate too.

His entire body twitched with the pleasure that toy caused. He writhed a bit on the table, as Kaname walked back to the smaller table to get something he had forgotten. A horse crop. He returned to the big table and his captive, kneeling on the floor he reached under and teased Zero's angry red tip with the soft flap of leather, that was at the end of the crop. He ran it along the shaft and relished the sounds that Zero made. Whimpers, moans and shuddering needy groans. It was all so enticing. Then just to be truly cruel, Kaname hit Zero's cock with the horse crop, hard enough to leave a nice deep red line. Zero cried out in pain induced pleasure. His cock wept more, and bobbed impatiently. Kaname did it again, on the underside, gaining the same cry and the same reaction from the swollen member. By now Kaname's cock was almost completely hard again. Just seeing his 'pawn' writhing this way, from his own actions, was making it pretty hard to not just mount him right then.

Standing up again, Kaname leaned over and turned the dial again, this time to maximum power. Adding a good hard hit with the crop to Zero's other ass cheek, so that now he had the large pink area on one and a long thin line, that bled on the other. Zero cried out again and tried to thrust into the table, desperate for relief. When he did that however, the toy up his ass got squeezed and it only made the vibration even more intense than they had become from the power being turned up. Kaname placed his palm on the butt of the toy and pressed hard, moving his hand in an up and down motion, wiggling the toy within Zero. It hit his prostate full on a few moments later and Zero almost, were it not for the chains restraining him, arched off the table completely. He groaned wantonly and couldn't help the pleading sound to his tone when he moaned repeatedly. His mind was being blown and his body was being abused beyond his own imagination.

"Mmm, impressive stamina Zero..." Kaname said, panting again just from the sight before him, licking his lips he added "But the training is not over yet."

"Aaarrrhhhnnnn! Haaa haaa haaa haaa...aaaahhhh...aaaahhhh.." Zero couldn't form words right now, all he could do was become putty in Kaname's hands.

It was impossible to deny his need any longer. His cock had grown to full strength again, with an added bonus. Kaname set the horse crop down by Zero and picked up the tube of lube. He coated his hand and then slicked his shaft, no point hurting himself after all. He took a moment to enjoy the slick feeling of his cock sliding against his palm. Kaname groaned, then stopped stroking himself. There was a better way to get his rocks off. He then got onto the table between Zero's spread legs and reached down to remove the toy, slipping it out extremely slowly, while still turned on high. He then set it down and slid his still slicked hand around back, to lube up his own entrance. Kaname slid three fingers in at once, groaned and then worked himself open more, before picking up the very same toy he had used on Zero and inserting it into himself.

He groaned and hovered a moment, clenching around the toy, to pleasure himself a bit. Before he lowered onto all fours and held his cock firm in one hand, to line up perfectly at Zero's exposed hole. He slid into Zero in one go, seating himself fully, in one swift push. Kaname groaned as the hot wet tunnel clenched around him and the vibrator buzzed inside him. Zero groaned deeply, shifting a bit beneath Kaname, as if trying to get that thick cock to touch a certain sweet spot within him. Being face down this way, meant that his ass cheeks were not as spread apart as would have been more comfortable, but that only meant that he felt every contour of that thick cock as it was thrust into him. He felt the stinging from all the little tears within him, from having the toy put in dry, but now he knew lube had been used. The slickness was making his inner walls tingle. Kaname reached up and took hold harshly again, of Zero's hair, tugging his head back and burying himself deeper into that heat.

"Aaahhh! Nnnrrrgghh! Haaa!" Zero groaned and tried to push back against Kaname, not caring now if he showed he was enjoying it.

"Uuurgghhnn! Aaahhh! Mmmnnn!" Kaname was lost to the sensations, thrusting hard and fast into Zero, yanking his hair for leverage and gripping Zero's hip with his other hand.

The room was filled with their groans and grunts of pleasure. Duel passions spiralled and twisted together, as the two men melded to each other, becoming one heaving mass of flesh and limbs. Harder, faster, more violently they fucked and the more they perspired. The heat surrounding them grew stifling, the sweat slicking their bodies, making them slide together like they were in a mud pit. Kaname yanked on Zero's hair hard, pulling his head back at an awkward angle. Zero lifted his hips, to try and push his ass back against Kaname's thrusts. The candles in the room, their flames twisting and dancing, as the air was moved by the sheer force of their actions alone. Kaname shoved his cock hard and deep into Zero and in turn the vibrator moved within him, brushing his sweet spot often enough, to make his mind blur with a haze of lust. He could feel his orgasm building, somewhere deep inside himself, rising slowly to the surface. Zero was in both agony and delirium. He wanted to cum so bad, needed that release to ease the incredible pain in his groin. It hurt to build this much and not be able to let it out.

Kaname's thick cock slid in and out of Zero's tight ass, with ease. Those inner walls clamping around his length repeatedly. That coupled with the vibration in his own ass, was bringing him to a new height of ecstasy. He continued to pound Zero into the table, hearing the leather squeak in places from the sweat that coated it. He let his head drop down to Zero's neck, nestled his face against the tattoo he had on the left side and then sank his fangs into the soft flesh. Kaname drank and drank, a constant stream of blood flowing down his throat. Zero gasped and growled out loudly at being bitten, his own mind falling into partial unconsciousness. The more of his blood that Kaname sapped from his neck, the weaker he felt and the more the whole situation seemed to drift from reality to something...not of this realm. Zero's mind blurred, his hearing and other sharp senses became encased in white noise, as his body was used and abused to the fullest. Kaname brought Zero to the very edge of oblivion, to the very edge of his life. Until he finally couldn't handle the pleasure anymore and he exploded, with a violent thrust, deep into Zero. Hot fluid filled Zero up so much, it seeped out around the edges, stinging each tiny tear inside him as it spilled.

"UUURRRGGHHHHNNN! HAAA HAAA HAAAARRGGHHNN!" Kaname groaned loudly as he finished and slumped upon Zero's back, panting heavily as his stupendous orgasm claimed his body and mind.

"Aaaarrggghhh...haaa...haaa...haaa...nnnggghhhh..." Zero was left panting heavily and desperate to cum, but with that cock ring it wasn't possible and now he had to deal with a heavy body pressing on his, which only made him want to cum that much more "At least...take this...damned thing...off my cock..." he ground out.

"Oh...that's right..." Kaname muttered, then chuckled a bit "I suppose...you behaved...enough to deserve that much at least." he said, slipping his softening cock from Zero and sliding off the table.

"Heartless jerk..." Zero retorted, feeling the weight lift off him and then there were fingers at his groin "Mmmmnnnn...ah ahh ahh...oh damn...hurry! This thing is...killing me!" he demanded, just those fingers touching him was torture enough.

"Take that back or I won't take this thing off you Zero." Kaname said suddenly, his fingers lingering but not moving to remove the cock ring "Ask me nicely, Zero."

"Grrrr..." Zero growled angrily, but his need to cum was far more important than his pride right now "Fine. I take it back. Kaname, would you _please _take that thing off me?" he relented.

"That's much better Zero." Kaname said in a patronising tone, then worked the metal ring off Zero's cock and ball sack "Now for asking so nicely and for completing your training, I'll reward you." he added huskily.

"Reward me? AH!" Zero asked, then gasped, as he felt a hot mouth surround his seriously swollen member "Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhnnnnnnn! Oh god!" he moaned loudly, as the sucking sensation grew stronger.

Kaname was knelt under the table, his head tipped back as far as it would go and his lips encircling Zero's hot, weeping and throbbing cock. He sucked firmly, taking it deep into his mouth and then pulling back to the tip. Over and over he did this, sucking as he took the length back into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat. It didn't take long for Zero to loose it. His cock pulsed and twitched insistently against Kaname's tongue, before the banks burst and his seed spilled down Kaname's throat. Hot, salty, thick and plentiful. Kaname drank it all down, the best he could, since the quantity was astoundingly great. Kaname made a mental note, to absolutely use the cock ring again. It not only increased the pleasure to himself, but it increased the amount of cum to drink. Two things he liked to have plenty of. Zero practically howled his head off, yelling out loudly as his orgasm...well multiple built up orgasms to be truthful...crashed over him without a break in between. It was like a constant wave that never ended and Zero was finding it hard to breath through the insanely intense pleasure.

His entire body trembled with the force of his orgasm and before he could stop it...Zero blacked out. Kaname finished drinking Zero's seed and shifted from under the table, to see why things had gotten so quiet, so suddenly. He stood up and walked around to where Zero's head was. He bent over and was stunned to find that Zero, has passed out. Zero's breathing was soft and gentle, his body relaxed and unmoving. He looked almost, beautiful. That thought amused Kaname. He looked at his captive, at all those wounds he had given him, the blood still trickling down in places. Kaname then set about cleaning himself up, putting on his clothes after wiping himself clean and packing away his little collection of items. He then got a blanket and covered Zero with it. He undid the restraints and the chains, picked up his 'Pawn' and blew out all the candles in the room...without even using his breath. Kaname then took Zero back to his room in the headmasters house. He set him down on the bed and leaned over him.

"Rest well...my little Pawn." Kaname whispered, licking up a drop of Zero's blood that had dribbled from his neck wound "The time will come...when I shall call upon you strength, Zero." he added.

Kaname Kuran then slipped into the shadows of the night and vanished.

Lilac eyes cracked open slightly, a sly grin played on his lips. Zero Kiryuu, was no mere 'Pawn'.

This night had proved, he could manipulate as good as Kaname could.

To get just what he wanted.

**Fin.**


End file.
